Μέγαρα \Αττική
Μέγαρα Megara thumb|300px| [[Αττική ]] thumb|300px|[[Μεγαρίδα.]] thumb|300px|[[Ισθμία και Μεγαρίδα.]] - Μία ιστορική πόλη της Μεγαρίδας. Ετυμολογία Ενδεχομένως, η ονομασία "Μέγαρα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Μάκαρ". Ίσως, να συνδέεται και με τις Μυκήνες + Κάρες Η ονομασία Μέγαρα, σύμφωνα με τον Παυσανία, σχετίζεται με τα «μέγαρα», τα ιερά της Δήμητρας, τα οποία κατασκευάσθησαν κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του Καρός, υιού του Φορωνέα, προς τιμή της θεάς, η λατρεία της οποίας ήταν αρχαιότατη. Ο Ηρόδοτος και ο Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος αποδίδουν την ονομασία στον ήρωα Μεγαρέα, υιό του Ποσειδώνα. Η τελευταία ερμηνεία απηχούσε και τις αντιλήψεις των Βοιωτών, σύμφωνα με τον Παυσανία, αφού ο Μεγαρεύς που κατοικούσε στην Ογχηστό, κατέφθασε με στρατό Βοιωτών και βοήθησε τον βασιλέα των Μεγάρων Νίσο στον πόλεμο κατά του βασιλέα της Κρήτης Μίνωα. Φονεύθηκε όμως στη μάχη και τάφηκε στην πόλη, η οποία έλαβε το όνομά του. Πριν η πόλη ονομαζόταν Νίσα. Γεωγραφία Τα Μέγαρα είναι αρχαία πόλη της Αττικής. Βρίσκεται στις ακτές του Σαρωνικού απέναντι από τη Σαλαμίνα. Σήμερα τα Μέγαρα είναι αποτελούν έδρα του ομώνυμου δήμου , με συνολικό πληθυσμό 28.195 κατοίκους. Βρίσκονται 42 χιλιόμετρα βορειοδυτικά της Αθήνας. Ιστορία Προϊστορία Πρώτος βασιλέας των Μεγάρων αναφέρεται ο Καρ, υιός του Φορωνέως, που κατά μια Μεγαρική αρχαία παράδοση, προερχόταν από το Άργος. Ο Καρ καθιέρωσε τη λατρεία της Δήμητρας ‘’Μαγάρας’’, καθώς ίδρυσε την Ακρόπολη και το ιερό ‘’Μέγαρο’’ ή ‘’Μάγαρο’’ της θεάς, στην κορυφή του ανατολικού λόφου της πόλεως των Μεγάρων και που ως σήμερα ονομάζεται "Καρία". Σύμφωνα με τις αρχαίες πηγές, μετά τους Κάρες, τα Μέγαρα καταλήφθηκαν από τους Λέλεγες. Οι Λέλεγες ήταν ο λαός που είχε κατακλύσει, κατά την 2η χιλιετία π.Χ. τις ακτές της ηπειρωτικής Ελλάδας, πολλές νήσους, και τμήματα της Αιγαιακής Μικρασιατικής ακτής. Ο Αθανάσιος Σταγειρίτης στο βιβλίο του ‘’ΩΓΥΓΙΑ’’ (τόμος 4ος σελ.269) συμπυκνώνει τις αρχαίες πληροφορίες: :"Κατ' άλλους δε, υιός τις του Φορωνέως Καρ ονομαζόμενος, εβασίλευσε πρώτος εκεί, και κατέστησεν ιερά και τελετάς της Δήμητρος, και τότε ωνομάσθη η χώρα Μέγαρα. Δεν λέγουσιν όμως πόθεν ωνομάσθη. Μετά δώδεκα γενεάς, ήλθεν ο Λέλεξ, και οι κάτοικοι ωνομάσθησαν Λέλεγες. Ο δε Λέλεξ εγέννησε τον Κλήσονα και Βίαντα, και εβασίλευσε ο Κλήσων, όστις εγέννησε τον Πύλαν, ο δε Πύλας τον Σκίρωνα.’’ Ο Παυσανίας επιλέον, παραδίδει δύο αναφορές στα "Αττικά", για τα μνημεία του Λέλεγος και του Καρός, που είχαν αναγερθεί κοντά στη Μεγαρική θάλασσα. Πρώτη αναφορά: :… ἰοῦσι δὲ ἐκ Μεγάρων ἐς Κόρινθον ἄλλοι τέ εἰσι τάφοι… καὶ Καρὸς τοῦ Φορωνέως μνῆμά ἐστι, τὸ μὲν ἐξ ἀρχῆς χῶμα γῆς, ὕστερον δὲ τοῦ θεοῦ χρήσαντος ἐκοσμήθη λίθῳ κογχίτῃ." :Μετάφραση: … στο δρόμο από τα Μέγαρα για την Κόρινθο υπάρχουν τάφοι … Επίσης υπάρχει και το μνημείο του Καρός όπου στην αρχή ήταν από χώμα επισωρευμένο, αργότερα όμως και μετά από σχετικό χρησμό του θεού, κοσμήθηκε με λίθο κογγχυλιάτη… :~ (Παυσανίας Αττικά, 44, 6 ) και δεύτερη αναφορά: : "… καὶ ἀκρόπολίς ἐστιν ἐνταῦθα ὀνομαζομένη καὶ αὐτὴ Νίσαια· καταβᾶσι δὲ ἐκ τῆς ἀκροπόλεως μνῆμά ἐστι πρὸς θαλάσσῃ Λέλεγος, ὃν ἀφικόμενον βασιλεῦσαι λέγουσιν ἐξ Αἰγύπτου, παῖδα δὲ εἶναι Ποσειδῶνος καὶ Λιβύης τῆς Ἐπάφου …" :Μετάφραση: "… Εδώ οι Μεγαρείς έχουν Ακρόπολη που τη αποκαλούν Νίσαια. Κατεβαίνοντας από την ακρόπολη βλέπεις κοντά στη Θάλασσα το μνημείο του Λέλεγος, που θεωρούν ότι ήρθε από την Αίγυπτο για να βασιλεύσει και ότι είναι υιος του Ποσειδώνα και της Λιβύης, κόρης του Επάφου …" :~ (Παυσανίας Αττικά, 44, 3 ) Όπως είναι φανερό αυτοί οι Κάρες πρέπει να ταυτισθούν με τον Σάρωνα και τον ονομασθέντα Σαρωνικό Κόλπο εξ αιτίας της μακροχρόνιας ναυτικής κυριαρχίας τους σε αυτόν. Μία αρχαία Αθηναϊκή παράδοση αναφέρει ότι για να προστατεύσει ο Κέκροψ την Αθήνα (που κατά το Πάριο Χρονικό βασίλευε το έτος 1582 π.Χ. (1318 έτη πριν από το Διόγνητο)) από τους θαλασσοκράτορες της Καρίας από την θάλασσα και τους Βοιωτούς από την ξηρά, διένειμε την Αττική σε δώδεκα περιοχές. Τέλος οι Κάρες των Μεγάρων πρέπει να ήταν οι Κάρες που αναφέρει ο Ευσέβιος ότι έγιναν θαλασσοκράτορες. Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή Τα Μέγαρα ήταν μια από τις τέσσερεις περιοχές της Αττικής, που κυβερνούσαν οι τέσσερεις υιοί του βασιλέα Πανδίονα Β'. Ο γιος του Νίσος ήταν κυβερνήτης των Μεγάρων. Αρχαϊκή Εποχή Στους ιστορικούς χρόνους, τα Μέγαρα ήταν πρώιμη κτήση της Κορίνθου. Ίδρυση Βυζαντίου To 657 π.Χ. ο Βύζας, (υιος του βασιλέα Νίσου κατά μια παράδοση) ως επικεφαλής μιας αποικιακής επιχείρησης που είχε οργανώσει η πόλη των Μεγάρων, οδήγησε τους Μεγαρείς αποίκους στην περιοχή του Βοσπόρου. Εκεί οι Μεγαρείς ίδρυσαν μια νέα πόλη, στην οποία έδωσαν το όνομα του ιδρυτή της: Βυζάντιο. Σύμφωνα με τον Στράβωνα (64 π.Χ.-23 μ.Χ.) οι Μεγαρείς έφθασαν εκεί υπακούοντας σε ένα χρησμό, που είχαν λάβει από το μαντείο των Δελφών. Ο χρησμός αυτός αποκαλούσε «τυφλούς» τους συμπολίτες τους, που λίγα έτη πριν, το 685 π.Χ., είχαν ιδρύσει στη ασιατική ακτή του Βοσπόρου τη Χαλκηδόνα. Πράγματι, κατά μιαν έννοια ήταν «τυφλοί», καθώς δεν είχαν αντιληφθεί ότι η περιοχή που βρισκόταν ακριβώς απέναντι από το σημείο που οι ίδιοι είχαν αποικήσει ήταν ιδανικότερη για τη διεξαγωγή του εμπορίου και την αλιεία. Σε αυτή την περιοχή, η οποία συγχρόνως διακρινόταν για τη στρατηγική της θέση, ο Βύζας θεμελίωσε μια από τις πιο σημαντικές πόλεις στην ιστορία της ανθρωπότητας. Ωστόσο, τόσο το ταξίδι με σκοπό τον αποικισμό όσο και η άφιξη κι η οργάνωση μιας νέας αποικίας χαρακτηρίζονταν από πλήθος αντιξοοτήτων. Όπως μας πληροφορεί η Α. Ραμού-Χαψιάδη (1982), η εγκατάσταση των αποίκων γινόταν είτε σε ακατοίκητη περιοχή, οπότε οι ελλείψεις ήταν πολλές είτε σε κατοικημένη περιοχή, οπότε συχνά οι άποικοι έρχονταν σε ένοπλη σύγκρουση με τους αυτόχθονες. Ο ποιητής του 6ου αιώνα Θέογνις καταγόταν από τα Μέγαρα, όπως και ο μαθηματικός Ευκλείδης. Κλασσική Εποχή Κατά τον Πελοποννησιακό Πόλεμο τα Μέγαρα συμμάχησαν με τη Σπάρτη. Χρονολόγιο Before 750 Megarians under intermittent Corinthian control c. 750 Five κώμες system before sunoikismos 750–725 Megara Hyblaea founded; Megarian "synoecismus" and independence 725–700 3ος Κορινθο-Μεγαρικός Πόλεμος. Recovery of Megarian territory by Όρσιππος (Orsippos) 712/11 Foundation of Αστακός (Astacos) (??) 685 Foundation of Καλχηδών (Calchedon) Περί το 680? (Early seventh century) Foundation of Σηλυμβρία Selymbria 669 Foundation of Βυζάντιο (Byzantion) (?) 650–625 Foundation of Selinous by Megara Hyblaea and Megara 640/630–600 Θεαγένης. Theagenes tyrant in Megara 628/7 Alternative date for Βυζάντιο (Byzantion); reinforcement of city (??) 625–600 4ος Κορινθο-Μεγαρικός Πόλεμος. Corinthians capture Sidous and Krommyon from Megara 625–600 Beginning of confrontation between Athens and Megara Before 600 1ος Αθηναιο-Μεγαρικός Πόλεμος. Megarians occupy Salamis Before 600 Exile of Dorycleians from Megara c. 600 Σαμο-Μεγαρικός Πόλεμος. Naval warfare between Megarians and Samians at Πέρινθος (Perinthos) c. 600–595 2ος Αθηναιο-Μεγαρικός Πόλεμος. Athenians recapture Salamis (Solon) 600–582 Megarians troubled by warfare in Euboia 590–570 3ος Αθηναιο-Μεγαρικός Πόλεμος. Megarians reoccupy Salamis during Athenian stasis 570–565 4ος Αθηναιο-Μεγαρικός Πόλεμος. Peisistratid capture of Nisaea and Salamis (?) 575–550 5ος Κορινθο-Μεγαρικός Πόλεμος. Megara at war with Corinth 575–550 War between Megarians and Miletos 560 Foundation of Ηράκλεια (Heracleia Pontica) 550–510 Peloponnesian intervention against Megara 545–510 6ος Κορινθο-Μεγαρικός Πόλεμος. Megara at war with Corinth (??) 544/1 Floruit of Theognis; Palintociēa or fall of Megarian Democracy (?) c. 510 Alliance of Megara with Σπάρτη (Sparta); Sparta awards Salamis to Athens 343 Οι Φιλιππίζοντες κατέλαβαν την εξουσία. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κορινθο-Μεγαρικοί Πόλεμοι * Αθηναιο-Μεγαρικοί Πόλεμοι *Ηγεμόνες Μεγάρων Βιβλιογραφία *"Νεώτερον Εγκυκλοπαιδικόν Λεξικόν Ηλίου" τομ.10ος, σελ.32 *Ηρόδοτος. ‘’Ιστορίαι’’. Βιβλίο Ζ', 94 *Άννα Δημητρίου. ‘’ΠΕΛΑΣΓΟΙ’’. *Αθ. Σταγειρίτη. ‘’ Ωγυγία ή Αρχαιολογία’’. *K.W. Deimling, "Die Leleger". Λειψία, 1862. *Ι. Θ. Κακριδή. ‘’Ελληνική Μυθολογία’’. Εκδόσεις, Εκδοτική Αθηνών. *Απολλόδωρος ΙΙΙ. *H. Kiepert, "Über den Volksstamm der Leleges". Monatsber. Berl. Akad., 1861. *Θουκυδίδου Ιστορία. * Παυσανίου Γεωγραφικά. II, 29 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Αττικής Category: Πόλεις Ελλάδας